Embodiments of the invention relate to modules containing a semiconductor chip.
Semiconductor modules are known in the art whose functionality depends on the orientation of the semiconductor chip with regard to the three spatial directions. Examples thereof are, inter alia, sensors or transmitters with directional emission. These include optical sensors and transmitters and, for example, also motion sensors (e.g. acceleration sensors) which, in a manner conditional on the design and depending on the orientation of the sensor spatially, detect movements in the different spatial directions with varying response characteristics.
Sensor chips are typically incorporated into a semiconductor housing in planar fashion, the active surface of the sensor chip lying parallel to the mounting plane of the semiconductor housing on an application board. If the intention is to achieve a different orientation of the sensor chip with respect to the application board, the sensor chip module is usually mounted onto a small auxiliary printed circuit board, which is then fitted to the application board in the desired orientation (e.g. perpendicular). This is associated with a relatively high outlay in respect of mounting.